


The Luxury of a Hammock

by axolotlparty



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hammock, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axolotlparty/pseuds/axolotlparty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira and Odo cuddle in a hammock. Just some tender fluff for you all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Luxury of a Hammock

Kira hadn’t slept in a hammock since the occupation, and even then it had been a luxury. But she could think of no greater luxury than to lay in it with her beloved Odo.

 

The stars stood almost still; their only movement was in the twinkling reflection of Odo’s eyes. Approximations or not, they were Nery’s favorite ones to look at. Kira laced her finger across Odo’s jawline. He was as warm as the Bajoran night around them.

 

She sighed. Odo was all that she could think of right at that moment. He was a constant flow of love, in one ear and out the other depositing snapshots of their lives together as it went through her mind.

 

She traced the line of his nose all the way from his forehead to where his nostrils just quite weren’t. His nose was a useless organ, but how the Colonel loved it. The hammock swayed gently with Nerys’ movements. She wondered if this is what Kirayoshi felt inside of her. The warmth, the comfort, the knowledge that the person you were joined with had nothing but love for you.

 

Kira reached up to outline the borders of his eyes with her middle finger. Odo sighed softly.

 

Kira Nerys was a firm believer in touch therapy. After a long day of fighting Cardassians and watching her comrades die, the only thing that felt good was a warm embrace. She wouldn’t even protest to a Veddek’s pulling of her ear. For now, there was no Dominion, no Founders, no Jem’hadar; only their love could stand to exist.

 

She ran two fingers up Odo’s cheek and around his ear. How could any experience be so serenity-inducing? Her hand dropped to Odo’s almost-lips. They morphed upwards in one of his famous c-shaped smiles. Everything about that moment was perfect, and that’s how Kira wanted to end it. She bent her neck down to nuzzle into the chest of her beloved.

~the end~

**Author's Note:**

> I need a Beta person, because I'm not so sure about my own editing. Inspired by Band of Horses' "Life on Earth is changing".


End file.
